Dolls
by Forever in Paris
Summary: The outflowing melody wishes for love, little drops of light became lost in the rift of the chained time. These dreams simply wishes for you alone. [KandaxAllen, TykixLavi, CrossxTag]


Hello everyone. I've decided to put up a new fanfiction. Which I'll be continuing. The pairings are: KandaxAllen, TykixLavi, CrossxTag and some slight LavixTag (More pairings in future chapters?). There will be angst. Lots of it. But don't worry. I'll add fluff every now and then. I've never wrote 'lemons' before, but I do plan on writing them for this fic. They probably won't happen for a long while, but I thought I'd give people a heads up. Oh. And don't expect kissing in the first chapter or anything like that. I happen to like character development. Please expect violence as well.

This is a slight AU. Also, please be easy on me. I'm not a big fanfiction writer and I'm still trying to grasp the characters better. Playing Cross, Lavi and Tag are big challenges for me. Especially Tag and Cross 'cause I don't know much about them. And the main reason why I'm writing this in the first place is to improve my writing skills x.X

Also, before I forget… Some people don't seem to know who Tag is. Which is understandable. He is a character from D.Gray-Man Reverse Novels Vol. 2. I haven't read the novel myself since I haven't found a translation yet (If anyone even knows where to get the raws, please please let me know!) But you can see Tag on the cover beside Lavi if you look the novel up on google image.

Anyhoo. Enjoy and review :3 Also I need a Beta O.o Anyone interested?

And of course, I do not own D.Gray-Man. I seriously wish I did though.

---------------

One two three. One two three. One two three.

He couldn't feel anymore foolish than he already did. He hated it. The smoothing music, the rhythm of the waltz, it drove him insane. Dumb steps that didn't make any sense. His mind couldn't comprehend how the hell had gotten himself in the ballroom in the first place. He wanted out. Now.

Eyes narrowed as Kanda Yuu lead some unfamiliar face around the room. He had no interest nor desire in knowing who the girl was. He only knew that she was part of the staff of the Kanda mansion. Though he had to admit, to his disliking, that the girl was indeed skilled at dancing. Not quite as good as him, but he had danced with worse. Yet it didn't change the fact that he was growing annoyed by the second. The music didn't even seem near to the end. It just kept on going and going. It had to end.

Not tolerating another step, he stepped away from the girl, hands off the waist and turning swiftly to walk in perfect strides to the small but stylish stereo that was used for practice only. He was torn between slamming it to the ground or just using the simple turn off button. He supposed the latter would save him the trouble. Music faded from his ears, leaving him in peace for moment before he heard shuffling of feet. He turned towards the girl, who looked down nervously. "Get out of my sight," he ordered quietly. She didn't need to be told twice. Bowing lowly once, she left without a word.

Though there was still someone that he needed to deal with.

"Kanda, you don't have to be so rude."

"Komui, another minute dancing to that shit and I'll start killing. I dance well _enough_. I'm not entering some damn competition!"

"I know, Kanda. But you need some life in you other than fighting. And I'm not talking about work. I'm talking about your time off."

"Exactly. _My_ time off. Mine. What gives you the right to interfere?"

"Because that's my job. I'm still your guardian. I'm merely looking out for you."

"Well enough is enough. And this is all I can take."

Without even looking at the older man who had been watching Kanda dance, the Japanese left, his long black hair swinging from side to side as he walked out, leaving Komui Lee to sigh. Kanda had always been troublesome. At first he wondered if it was just his age. After all, he would soon be starting his last year in school and it wouldn't have surprised him if he was acting somewhat differently. But Kanda had been cold from the start.

He could remember it clearly. The day he was gelidly greeted by the eight year old Kanda, looking outside the overly large lounge window. It was a snowy day and too cold for anyone to go out without at least three layers of clothing. And the young boy looked tired, drained, but he held onto his cold and hard face, his eyes piercing and focused but they stared at nothing. It had pained him to see such a young boy so frozen and broken at the same time. He had never asked about his parents and was only told that they had died an honorable death. The parent subject was untouched and would always be. Komui didn't dare bring up something that he didn't know much about himself. He had looked into it in the beginning, but then dropped it. It wasn't in his place to intrude on something that was held dear by Kanda.

He and his little sister, Linali Lee had soon moved in, Komui taking the role as the guardian. However, it wasn't by choice. It was an order from the Organization. Also known as the Black Order, a group of exorcists who destroyed beasts called 'Akuma'. Order or not, Komui never once regretted taking up the job as Kanda's guardian. And even over the years, Kanda had slowly went from not speaking a word, to speaking couple of sentences a day. It had helped that he had someone close to his age around, and Linali had done even a better job at times looking out for Kanda than he had. He was grateful that he had a little sister that could touch other people's hearts. Of course, with Kanda it was just so much more harder. And he knew that it wouldn't be Linali who would open the key to his heart and warm it with kindness. But she had tried, and failed every single time. In the end, Linali just settled for being the shoulder that he barely leaned on. She became his friend, even though Kanda had never shown it or admitted it himself.

Kanda and Linali had become exorcists from the day Komui had moved in the Kanda mansion. They were both given uniforms that were worn to work and they had a side house specially built for training. Ever since then, Kanda had been focusing on improving his skills than anything else.

There was a year however in his preteen age when Kanda would spend hours on the grand piano that had been in the storage for a while. With a little cleanup, it looked almost brand new. The Japanese would replace his hours of training with hours of piano practice. But that was only for a year. That year had Kanda light up just the tiniest bit. But it had still meant a lot. All of that crashed however when he was sent out for his first mission. He had come home covered in cuts and bruises. Kanda's anti-akuma weapon, a beautiful black katana was covered in blood. His uniform ripped, vividly showing a tattoo on his upper chest and in his other hand he delicately held a Lotus flower. That memory was something that held perfectly in place in Komui's mind. He would never forget that for that was the day when Kanda's life had officially started ticking. A human clock, counting the days until his deathbed.

Since then, Kanda had a steady routine of locking himself in the training room or in his own room. He would eat dinner with Komui and Linali every now and then but even that was rare. He kept his mouth shut and only spoke when it came to barking orders to the staff or back talking with Komui. Rarely, he would be seen riding his favorite horse, Ryuu, a pure blood black stallion. And at those times, he seemed to be in the most peaceful mood. Komui tried to give him more activities such as learning the waltz, which was a requirement to learn at X academy. He knew Kanda danced well, gracefully and beautifully, but he lacked the light, the passion and fun. He didn't want to force him to do something he didn't want to do, but he didn't want Kanda to lock himself up everywhere he went. It wasn't just dance he was trying to feed Kanda, but the piano as well. Even art and sports. Each that Kanda had mastered just to shut Komui up and let him be. And now, it seemed that this was the last straw. There was simply no more hope in trying to get the young Japanese man to do anything against his will.

Hearing a knock on wall, Komui snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to irritated Linali, her left eye twitching slightly. Oh, his lovely little sister! "Linali Your brother missed you! Come here and give your brother a-" before pull Linali in for a death hug, a foot slammed right into face, sending him flying across the ballroom.

"Brother! What did you say to Kanda?!" she asked, feeling disappointed. "You didn't force him to do anything again, did you?"

"I just thought Kanda could use a little time dancing. Something to calm him," he replied innocently, getting up and rubbing his back. He didn't deserve that. All he wanted to do was give his adorable sister a hug.

"I thought we agreed that we wouldn't try to force Kanda to do anything he doesn't want to do!" she said, grabbing her brother by the arm and dragging him out of the ballroom and down the hall, into the foyer. The foyer had two grand staircases leading to the second floor and was connected with four halls. Two connected to the east and west wing of the mansion, while the other two lead to the offices, kitchen, bathroom, storage and extra rooms used for various things. Then there was a large door right between the staircases that lead to the lounge area. All the rooms had either fine wooden flooring or pearl white marble flooring, unless someone decided they wanted carpet like in Linali's room.

The second floor was also connected to the East and West wing of the mansion. But it was also the floor that was strictly off limits to guests. It held the bedrooms and it was basically where the masters of the house rested. It was important to Kanda to have 'privacy' in the house because last time he found guests wandering upstairs, he had broken at least two antique items with his katana. There was no knowing where unknown people went, such as guests of Komui, so he decided to just go ahead and make the second floor off limits.

But the Kanda mansion was no only known for it's fine furniture and decorations, but also the lands that surrounded it. Beautiful gardens that enchanted the scenery, and long small paths that lead to an exotic pool, stables and of course, the training building. And the best thing the Japanese liked about it was that it was a decent distance from the other mansions in the neighborhood. The peace and quite looking Victorian mansion actually held it's description perfectly. There was nothing _not_ to like about his home. The people in it were annoying and got on his nerves, but it didn't change the fact that he held a secret fondness for the place.

Komui on the other hand thought the place was too big. There were too many unnecessary rooms that only gave the maids more work to clean. Some of them haven't even been touched for years. He had requested many times for either people to move in to fill up those rooms or move into a smaller place. Kanda had dismissed both of those options and told him that he should be grateful that he wasn't kicking him and his sister along with the rest of the staff out on the streets.

Linali halted and turned to face her brother who seemed confused by her harsh actions. "Please don't do anything to upset Kanda. And General Cross is waiting for you in the lounge room," she said, pointing towards the two large doors which hid General.

Komui sighed and nodded. "Okay. I promise I won't try to force Kanda to do anything against his will."

The girl merely nodded and then gave her brother a soft understand smile before heading off towards the kitchens.

Deciding it would be best not to make the General wait too long, Komui quickly entered the room. His eyes fell upon the same person that he had last seen four years ago. Dressed in his uniform, the taller and broader man had not aged a bit. His hair was slightly longer and wavier and his eyes were harder than ever. More demanding and if you stared in them deep enough, you'd cower away. Expect when it came to woman, of course. Which was the main thing General Cross seemed angry about.

"Komui, how come I haven't seen any maids? All I've seen were dirty stable boys outside. I expected to be greeted by beautiful women like when I first came here."

'_He really hasn't changed_,' thought Komui as he sat himself down across from the General.

"That was four years ago, General Cross. Back then, only ladies ran the main household but now we have increased our numbers of men in our staff."

"You disappoint me Komui. No matter. I won't be staying for long. I came to discuss-"

Before he could Cross Marian could continue, there was a knock on the door. Komui looked back and smiled when a boy couple of years younger than Kanda came walking in holding a tray of tea and blueberry scones.

"Tag-chan!" greeted Komui happily. Tag smiled weakly at the man before shifting his eyes to Cross. Just once glance at the man and the boy already felt his hands shaking slightly. Linali had warned him minutes ago not to get too close to the man and that it was for the best that he kept his mouth shut since it was not wise for a male to mess with Cross. Linali had offered to take the tray herself, but because of the commotion of who was going to bring tea to Cross caused a cat fight between the female staff, Tag decided he would go.

He walked over, and felt the General's eyes following his every step. He didn't like it. Not one little bit. After setting the cups and plates on the coffee table, he held the tray to his chest and raised the courage to stare at the stranger. Oh, he had heard about the General. Many times. But he had never met him personally.

"Is there something on my face, sir?" he asked, not caring anymore about Linali's warning because he was feeling rather annoyed that he was practically getting daggers thrown his way with the General's stare.

Cross's eyes closed for a moment and he turned his head away with a smirk. Through narrow slits, he glanced at Tag. "You have courage brat. I'll give you that. Tag, is it?"

That smirk. That attitude. Just from the sight of him, Tag couldn't help but get frustrated. And who the hell was a brat? '_This person…!_' a voice growled in his head. He gave him a strained nod and looked away stubbornly. "If there's nothing else. I shall take my leave."

"Hold it. Wait outside. I want a word with you," he said, his words leaving no room for objection. Tag could feel his irritation level growing by the second. '_If he wasn't a General, I'd probably_-'

"Tag-chan, thank you. Please wait outside, okay?" said Komui softly, giving him a warm smile. Tag sighed and nodded. He bowed lowly before taking his leave.

"Is he a finder?" asked Cross, his face surprisingly showing the tiniest bit of curiosity.

"Yes, he is. He has orders to stay here and join Linali or Kanda for each mission. He's a good boy. Hard working and polite. Have you taken an interest in him?"

Cross laughed darkly. "Interest? In that brat? A filthy person like him is nothing but a mere eyesore. Like that idiot apprentice of mine…"

"Apprentice? Ah, the letter you sent me-"

"Yes. That white-haired brat will be coming here tomorrow and fulfill his duties as an exorcist."

Komui nodded, taking a sip of his tea. Allen Walker. He had never met the boy and from the way General Cross talked about him, he was described as idiot, clumsy, fool, naïve and nothing but a mere kid. But the Dark Order had high expectations from him, and Komui had been looking forward to meeting with this Allen Walker. "Then I'm guessing preparing a room is in order."

"No. There will be no need for that. I want him to be part of the staff here. I don't want that idiot slacking off. Too much free time and he'll be useless to me when I need him to make money."

Komui laughed hesitantly, and he truly wanted to suggest that it would be for the best if each exorcist was better off with their own room. But this was General Cross. He wouldn't take no for an answer. It was his way or nothing.

"I understand. But even the staff have their own room. It's just smaller."

"That will do fine. Then please make sure that idiot appearance of mine works his ass off here."

Komui nodded as General Cross stood up, "I'll send him here tomorrow."

Without another word, the General left a slightly dazed Komui. He was still disappointed that he had not seen any women so far. He could remember four years ago when the flock of maids was surrounding him. '_Where are those damn women_?" he wondered. He snapped out of his thoughts when he stepped into the foyer to find the boy from earlier adjusting some flowers on a glass table in the middle of the room. His shoes clicked quietly against the marble floor as he walked up to him.

Tag hearing the sounds of someone else near, he turned around to find himself staring at the General from before. Cross stopped a feet away from him and looked down. The boy was probably about the same height as his student, but he could tell that this one was more feisty and fierce. He had to admit that he was surprised at the boy's bluntness when he had met him. He had never met anyone that talked to him like that in the very first meeting. Dark blue hair and ivy green eyes. It almost competed against his apprentice white hair.

"What do you want, General Cross?" he asked softly, trying his best to sound polite. He didn't look up at the looming man, knowing that if he did, he might knock the vase over behind him.

"Hm. I see," he said, slamming his hand down on the table behind Tag, corning him perfectly. "Not as fifthly as I thought, now that I've gotten a better look at you," he said, deeply.

Not caring anymore, Tag looked up at the General and glared at him angrily. He had never been treated this rudely before. This person made him feel like he was nothing but a mere unwanted fragment of existence itself. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, offended. The General dipped his head slightly so that he was an inch away from his face.

"Does it matter?" he asked, Tag feeling his minty breath wash over his face.

'_Close close close. He's too close!_'

Eyes stared into eyes, one that was innocent and slightly childish while that other was dark, strong and mysterious. One that belonged to a person who held his title as a General. Tag got a good look at the man and noticed why the woman were fighting about him. But there was one thing that caught his eye the most and that was the white mask that covered half of Cross's face.

Unconsciously a hand raised, fingers desiring to touch that white mask…

Eyes widened and a hand snatched out to grasp that thin wrist.

"Ouch! What do you think you're doing!" yelled Tag, yanking his hand from the man's grasp.

"I think that's something I should be asking," growled the General, taking couple of steps away from him. What had happened? This brat _really_ was different. Even women had never gone that far. Some of them had asked about the mask, but never had they dared to desire to see what was beneath it. A lot of them had found it a part of his charm and looks. But this brat was completely different…

Tag stared down at his hand, confused on what just occurred. He couldn't understand. Why had his hand acted like it had a mind of it's own. And out of all people, why was he the one talking to Cross? He barely knew this person and he didn't really want to. This was a first time in awhile that someone had managed to annoy him this much. The only other person that managed to irritate him to this level was…

"Just because you're a General-"

Before Tag could finish that question, he felt a gloved hand grasp his unwrinkled shirt and before he knew it, he was being thrown across the room. His body hit the floor hard and slid against the marble floor before it came to full halt.

Cross came over and kicked the groaning boy lightly so that he could see his face. "I don't like kids. Especially idiotic ones like you. Seeing that you know I'm a General, you'll make sure you'll watch your tone with me boy. Tomorrow, I'll be dropping off a student of mine. Make sure to give him a lot of work. Let me know if he slacks off."

With that, Cross turned on his heels and a smile crossed his face when he saw two maids rushing to see what all the commotion was. 'About damn time,' he thought. When they rested their eyes on the General, they blushed and ignored Tag completely, one of them accidentally stepping on him to get to the older man. With a large smirk, the General wrapped his arms around the two waists and led them out of the house, the two ladies laughing and Cross promising them the night of their lives.


End file.
